


Maybe You'll Forget

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s01e65 The Worry Men, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e16 Animal Act, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Batman frowned after the Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter walked out of Arkham Asylum. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes Fear of Victory, Lock-Up, etc.





	Maybe You'll Forget

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

Batman frowned after the Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter walked out of Arkham Asylum. Did Lyle Bolton, the new security guard, know about them departing from Arkham Asylum? Batman began to squint as soon as he viewed concern in the Mad Hatter's eyes and the latter focusing on the Scarecrow. He also saw the Scarecrow's wide eyes. Not from fear. From something else. 

Batman approached the Mad Hatter and the Scarecrow. He viewed the Mad Hatter scowling and protecting the Scarecrow. 

''We're not escaping. Yes. I'm controlling my friend's mind. So he'll forget.'' 

Lyle appeared and smiled. Inmates were dragged. 

THE END


End file.
